


Lucky

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, i saw them dancing in the vlive and this happened, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Hansol comes home after a hard day just to be reminded how lucky he is.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all,,,, i went on twitter while at work and saw that clip of verkwan dancing together.,,,,,then proceeded to write this while at work bc i'm trash

Hansol sighs as he opens the door, finally home. It had been a long day, everything seeming to go wrong, too loud, too messy. He was glad to finally make it back to where things made sense.

  
“Hansol!” Seungkwan greets him with a wide smile, appearing from the kitchen. It’s a radiant, pure smile, so genuine Hansol doesn’t know how he ever got so lucky to be on the receiving end of it. He’s glad he is though, it helps to put the rest of the day behind him and look forward to the day’s remaining hours with his boyfriend.

  
“Hey, Boo.” Hansol replies, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

  
Seungkwan’s wearing loose shorts and one of Hansol’s tshirts, a stain of something red on it, probably whatever he's cooking. He looks beautiful. A day doesn’t go by without Hansol having to pause, look at Seungkwan and just reflect on how lucky he is to be with him.

  
“Long day?” Seungkwan asks, smile softening and brows furrowing into something like worry.

  
Hansol nods, making his way over to wrap his arms around Seungkwan. Soft, familiar, _home_. Hansol buries his nose into the other’s soft hair, it still smells like his hallabong scented shampoo that he had lathered in the bath the night before.

  
“I bought some of those german chocolates you like on the way home,” Seungkwan says quietly, holding him tighter. “I only ate a few.”

  
Hansol lets out a small laugh, his chest filling with warmth and fondness for the boy in his arms. “You’re too good to me, you know that right?”

  
“By a few i mean like six,” Seungkwan admits, sounding guilty but Hansol can tell he’s smiling into his chest.

  
“I love you,” Hansol says pulling back and looking at Seungkwan. His dark eyes are smiling and round cheeks are rosy, and it’s just so good. He thinks that in all of those continents, all of the oceans, the mountain ranges, the valleys, there’s not a single sight that could compare to this, to Seungkwan.

  
“Go change, supper will be ready soon.”

  
Hansol sighs, releasing the other boy from his arms and heads to their bedroom.

  
He discards his dress pants and button down for sweats and a baggy shirt from a girl group concert Seungkwan dragged him to when they were first dating. It’s one of his favourites, filled with memories of shy handing holding and hopeful glances. Hansol had been unsure then, too scared and overwhelmed by the other boy’s loud screaming and singing along to understand fully what was happening. Hansol hadn’t cared when he had started to do it too, join in at the top of his lungs, calling out the lyrics. It had made Seungkwan grin ear to ear, and that had made it all worth it.

When Hansol makes his way back to the kitchen, he finds Seungkwan singing along to some sappy song playing from the speakers on his phone. He’s swaying along slowly, stirring their supper in the pan at the same time. It’s not an unfamiliar sight, Seungkwan singing and dancing around their apartment. In fact, it’s as common as the rain in the spring; it’s expected and looked forward to by Hansol.

He makes his way in, leans against the counter and watches his boyfriend. The food smells good, and Hansol finds himself once again being filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, and luck, to have found Seungkwan in this messy world. He’s sure no one else could love him like Seungkwan does, and he’s also sure he could never love anyone else the way he loves Seungkwan.

  
“Hansolie,” Seungkwan sings, spinning his way over to him and sticking out a hand. “Dance with me.”

  
He’s not asking, but they both know Hansol would never deny his boyfriend anything.

  
So, he takes Seungkwan’s hand and reaches for the other one, interlocking their fingers. Hansol’s pulled up, and they’re dancing along to the slow music in some mock waltz. He doesn’t question it though, it’s good, everything with Seungkwan is good, is worth looking like a fool for. He thinks maybe that’s what love is, willing to look stupid just to make the other happy.

  
Seungkwan’s still singing, too good to be stuck doing it in their small apartment just for him. They’re swaying back and forth, the smile on his face growing with each passing second.

  
“Twirl!” Seungkwan says, and Hansol lifts their hands above his boyfriend's head so he can. Then their hands are together again, and they’re swaying and laughing. Seungkwan let's go of his hand and stretches his arm out, halfway across their small kitchen then spins into Hansol’s arms, and he wraps them around his boyfriend.

  
He rests his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulder, holding him tight against him as they still sway, slower now, back and forth. “I’m so lucky,” he says pressing a kiss into Seungkwan’s cheek. “To have you in my life, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

  
Seungkwan tilts his head to look up at him, grinning. “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and let me know if u cried over the dancing too lol
> 
> find me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
